songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurasiavision Song Contest 07
|return = |withdraw = |vote = 1-8, 10, 12 points |con = Eurasiavision Song Contest |pre = 06 |nex = 08 |theme = Listen and be happy. |image = |logo = |230px |winner = Atemlos (performed by Helene Fischer)}}The was the seventh edition of the Eurasiavision Song Contest, held in Athens, Greece, after the victory of Tamta in Zagreb the previous edition with the song Den Ime Oti Nomizeis. Six countries confirmed their debut: Kyrgyzstan, Czech Republic, Belarus, Algeria, Israel and Bosnia and Herzegovina. But also five countries confirmed their withdraw from the contest: Portugal, Iceland, Morocco, Serbia and Estonia. And five countries confirmed too their return: Austria, Germany, Scotland, Belgium and Norway. The venue choosen to held the contest was the Hellinikon Olympic Arena, with a capacity of 15.000 people. Finally, 39 countries took part. Countries Six countries confirmed their debut: Kyrgyzstan, Czech Republic, Belarus, Algeria, Israel and Bosnia and Herzegovina. But also five countries confirmed their withdraw from the contest: Portugal, Iceland, Morocco, Serbia and Estonia. And five countries confirmed too their return: Austria, Germany, Scotland, Belgium and Norway. Austria and Belgium were absent two editions consecutively, and they returned. The Eurasian Broadcasting Corporation anounced that Turkey didn't confirmed their participation. A rumor has appeared about the "possible return" of the United Kingdom. It was deny by the Eurasian Broadcasting Corporation, because Wales, England, Scotland and Northern Ireland are very excited for participate in the contest. Finland confirmed its withdraw, but decided to return. Participating countries Other countries * : The Turkish broadcaster TRT announced that Turkey will not return in this edition, but they also announced a possible return in the future. * : The Montenegrin broadcaster RTCG announced that Montenegro will not debut in this contest, but they possibly will debut in the next contest. * : The Kosovar broadcaster RTK announced that Kosovo intented to debut this edition, but with economic problems they couldn't. They also confirmed that they will debut in the next contest. * : The Georgian broadcaster GPB announced that they intented join to the Eurasian Broadcasting Corporation, so they can debut in the future. * : The Egyptian broadcaster ERTU announced that they will not debut in this edition. But possibly they will debut in the future. * : The Estonian broadcaster ETV announced that they will not participate in this edition because they didn't find a good entry to participate. * : The Serbian broadcaster RTS announced that they will not participate because of economic problems. They also confirmed their return in the next contest. * : The Portuguese broadcaster RTP announced that they will not participate because of bad results. They also confirmed another possible withdraw in the future. * : The Moroccan broadcaster SNRT announced that they will not participate because they didn't find a good entry to participate. * : The Dutch broadcaster AVROTROS announced that they will not return in this edition. Clasification First semifinal Russia, Croatia and Latvia had a 10, 6 and 4 extra points because they were in the Top 6 last edition. Moldova was selected by the Semifinals Second Opportunity Chance jury. Second semifinal Romania and Sweden have 8 and 2 extra points because they were in the Top 6 last edition. Uzbekistan was selected by the Semifinals Second Opportunity Chance jury. Grand Final 12 points First semifinal Second semifinal Voting First semifinal Second semifinal Grand Final Category:EAVSC